Truly, Truly
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Jane thinks back to summer times with Joe Grant and realizes that maybe she truly does have feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Rizzoli & Isles fanfic! Yay! I loved the hole Joe and Jane thing and I actually have a lot of ideas for them. Since I didn't see many stories for them, I'm deciding to post this now. Not a lot of time to rant but I based it off the song by Grant Lee Buffalo called Truly, Truly and if you're a Gilmore Girl fan you'll remember the song from a Dean/Rory moment. You should listen to it, cause it sounds great and you kinda get a feel for the story!

_

* * *

_

Joe leaned against the fence of the parking lot looking across the street at the girl whom had been stuck in his head since he first met her. Jane Rizzoli. She was leaning against her father's car talking with her brother Frankie and a few of his friends whom he guessed wanted her to drive them somewhere with their pleading eyes and innocent looking faces.

_Janey, as he loved to call her, was the bane of his existence and he loved being the bane of hers. His friend elbowed him and glanced down at the cooler before shifting his eyes to Jane. Joe grinned and nodded, opening the cooler and taking out the biggest one he could find. He strolled over to Jane quietly, holding his weapon behind his back. He heard his four friends snickering behind him as they also walked over._

"_Hey Janey," Joe greeted with a big smile._

_Jane, her brother and his friends turned to him. She frowned._

"_Don't call me Janey. What do you want?"_

"_I can't just say hi to my grade school buddy?" Joe asked a little too innocently._

"_We're in the same high school so no," she replied bluntly, her brown eyes studying him._

"_Aw, Janey, don't be like that."_

"_Well Joey, I can't help it," she replied smugly._

_Joe frowned at the nickname and revealed his weapon, Jane immediately losing her smirk._

"_No."_

_He nodded, stepping closer to her._

"_Yeah."_

"_Joey," she warned._

"_Janey," he said grinning madly._

_Frankie and his friends, not wanting to get wet got inside the car and locked the doors. Joe ignored them as he let his friends go first, tossing water balloons at Jane and laughing. Joe watched as jaw dropped in shocked but he could see a glint of amusement in her eyes once colorful balloons of water stopped flying towards her._

_Joe walked closer to her putting an arm around her shoulder before bursting his giant green water balloon over her head._

"_You look great, Frog Face."_

_She glared at him before leaving his arm, simply walking around to the driver side. Frankie unlocked the door Jane got in, starting the car and footing the gas while in park. Joe and his friends immediately lost their grins._

_Jane rolled down the window to hear Joe's words._

"_Jane, come on Rizzoli," he pleaded._

_He heard Frankie's friends laughing as they buckled themselves in._

"_I can't here you, Grant," she yelled loudly, "My ears are a little waterlogged!"_

_She put the car in drive and he began running along with his friends as Rizzoli drove behind them, far enough to not really hit them but close enough to put that fear that she would in their minds._

Jane sighed as Maura's giggles filled the car. They were driving through Jane's old neighborhood on their way back to the precinct, Maura had asked about her childhood, and teenage years with Joe Grant, whom Jane stupidly told Maura lived right around the corner from her when they were young.

"Did you hit him with the car?" Maura asked.

"I really wanted to," Jane replied, "Daddy would've killed me had I came back with a Joe sized dent on his car."

Maura sighed in amusement, "You make it sound like Joe Grant was the one to antagonize, I'm sure you started a few of your situations."

Jane chose not to ask Maura to explain what "situations" meant, instead choosing to fill her in on another summer story.

"I didn't start as many battles as he did," Jane replied, "but I'll tell you about the neighborhood pool incident."

_Jane smirked at the idea she had just gotten. She wanted to make sure he was in the state she needed him to be in before putting her plan in motion. She casually walked towards Joe Grant, wondering if he was paying attention or not. The sunglasses covering his eyes made it hard to see if they were open or not but he was lying by the pool on a beach towel and no idiot would do that. Then again, this was Joey Grant. No one messed with him unless it was Jane._

_She leaned down to him, looking at her reflection in his sunglasses. He made no motion to move so she gently pulled the sunglasses back. He snored slightly, but his eyes were closed. She grinned even more and placed the sunglasses back in place._

_Jane took off her shorts and tightened the strings on the lower half of her bikini before rushing over to the diving board right by Joe. She signaled for people nearby to move back and they did so with smiles. Joe's friends leaned against the wall, deciding not to wake Joe up and warn him, instead choosing to enjoy the scene playing out before them._

_Jane glanced back at Joe to make sure he was still asleep before she cannonballed into the pool causing a big splash, water rising and splashing right on top of Joe causing him to abruptly sit up in shock._

"_What the hell!"_

_He yanked off his sunglasses and looked in the pool just in time to see Jane climbing out. Before she fully got out though, she turned to smirk at him._

"_You okay, Joey?"_

_He glared at her, practically growling, "Jane."_

_She got out the pool and stood next to his wet form. His black tank top and red swim trunks were clinging to him._

"_You're asking for it."_

"_Well you begged for it," she shot back._

_Joe stood up, now face to face with her, "You're still not over the water balloon thing?"_

"_I'm not over the water balloon thing, the ice-cream thing, and the frog face thing, anything that you've done to me. I hate you."_

"_Hate is such a strong word, Janey," Joe said with a smirk, "Dislike maybe."_

"_Oh so strongly dislike," Jane replied, "But I feel a little better having splashed you with water."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep, but you know what would make me feel much better?" she asked with a grin._

_Joe grinned back at her, "What?"_

_She took his shades and put them on her head, resting in her hair. She nodded for a moment and then pushed him back into the pool._

"_Bye, Joey!" _

_She grabbed her shorts and towel. Joe swam to the surface swatted water towards her, only succeeding in wetting her ankles._

"_Rizzoli!"_

_She pushed the shades over her eyes and ran towards the exit. Knowing it wouldn't be long until Joe came running after her._

Maura shook her head with a grin, "You took his sunglasses?"

Jane pointed to the sunglasses resting in the cup holder.

"Still wear them," Jane replied.

"I'm sure you two provided many a laugh for people in the neighborhood," commented Maura.

Jane hummed in response. They drove in silence for a while.

"So how would you describe your relationship with Grant?"

Jane turned to Maura in confusion.

"We hate each other, Maura. Did you not get that from any of those stories?"

"Not quite," Maura said honestly. She noticed Jane look to her for elaboration and gladly explained, "It seems kind of like you two weren't friends but not enemies either. You both were too much in contact to be the others acquaintance. I believe the term for what you two are would be frenemies."

Jane thought about her words for a moment and nodded, "Frenemies… I can deal with that."

"Yes," Maura agreed, "but I also got a flirtatious undertone to your interactions as well."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Jane told her.

Maura smiled at her best friend. Jane glanced over at the ME and rolled her eyes.

"I don't like Joe Grant."

"Come on, Jane, there has to be at least one moment in which the both of you let down your guard and actually got along without childish fights and attitudes."

_Jane rocked back and forth on the swing in the park, her long legs making it easier for her to stay in control of her movements. She turned to the person sitting next to her on the swing, sitting in silence._

"_What do you want?" he finally asked._

_She gave him a solemn look._

"_I heard about your dad," she said, "Everyone's looking for you."_

"_And out of all the people looking for me, my enemy finds me," he said, nodding at the situation, "Do you even care?"_

_Jane stopped mid swing, still staring at him, "I care."_

_Joe sighed and looked off to his right. Jane got off her swing and walked in front of him, gripping the chains of his swing as she spoke._

"_Hey." _

_Grant turned to look at her._

"_I do care. I mean, sure we're not the best of friends, but we're… friends. I think."_

_Grant smiled a little, "Yeah, we are."_

_She smiled back, "I still hate you.. Buddy."_

"_I hate you too.. Pal."_

_She nodded with a grin, "Alright, so your dad is in the hospital, but he is awake now, and though he just had a heart attack, he's demanding that your mom goes out and gets him a cheeseburger with curly fries. Ten bucks says your mom is still yelling at him when we get there."_

_Joe laughed, "Ten bucks says she's too mad to yell so instead she's glaring at him with her arms folded and that scowl she gets."_

"_Ooh," Jane winced, "I'll take it."_

"_Thanks Janey."_

_She nodded as they began walking towards the exit of the park, "You're welcome Joey."_

"Aw," Maura cooed.

Jane rolled her eyes, "That was just one moment out of many moments of torture, Maura. It doesn't mean anything."

"But you care. You said you care about him."

"Cared," Jane corrected, "and I meant about his well-being not him."

"Right," Maura said passively.

Jane groaned, "Maura."

"It's just my opinion, but I believe that you care for Grant more than you let on," Maura stated.

"Now you make opinions?"

"I always have opinions, Jane, I just don't make assumptions."

"Well stop assuming that I have feelings for Joe Grant."

"You mean Joey, as you so affectionately call him?"

"Shut up, Maura."

Maura laughed, "You wouldn't be so offensive about it if it weren't on some level true. I think you've came to terms with it a while ago. You have feelings for Joe Grant. You grew up together, he teased you in grade school, you picked on each other in high school, and you always have this playful sort of flirtatious banter with one another. You even show classic signs of adoration and affection towards each other. For instance-"

"You're not gonna to go all Google and Wikipedia on me , are you?"

Maura frowned slightly.

"Look," Jane sighed, "Maybe on some sort of subconscious level, way, way, way, way, way back in the recess of my mind, deep, deep, deep down I may feel a tiny, tiny little something for Joe Grant."

"You know plants and trees grow right?" Maura asked.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows that Maura, what are you getting at."

"That deep, deep, deep down, those feelings may have rooted, so to speak, and bloomed out of the recess of your-"

"Shut up, Maura."

Maura smiled, "Okay. Why do you still wear his sunglasses?"

"Maura."

"Shutting up."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Jane hated that Maura was right. If she was honest with herself, she truly did have feelings for Joey Grant.

* * *

I was thinking of doing another chapter maybe, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. I'm kinda comfortable with the characters, but I'm not sure if I protrayed them well enough. Way more comfortable with Jane than Maura though.


	2. Chapter 2

So I had a lot of fun writing this one! If I had the interent it would've been up sooner, but oh well. I'm trying to find myself a job but Walmart is killing me with the long form and I don't really want to work there anyway but it's the only place to really have a job at in this tiny area besides fast food resturants. I'd actually prefer to work at some small book store or something like that. Now my mom is mad because I don't want to fill out the form. I'd much rather fill it out without her by me reading, mumbling every question and wasting time and judging. This libray closes at five! I'll have her bring me back tomorrow I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

"_So you've never…" a nine-year-old Joe Grant asked the eight-year-old girl before him._

_Jane frowned, "Ew, no. Why would I?"_

"_Well, my older cousin did when he was six," Joe stated._

"_Well that's different, you're eight, I'm seven, and I won't."_

"_Well what makes you think I'd want to kiss you anyway?" Joe asked, "Like I would kiss the girl I hate."_

"_Then why would you pull me into a hiding spot in the park when I could be eating burgers or swinging on the swing?"_

_Joe didn't answer, instead staring at her and wondering why himself._

"_Okay, whatever, fine. I'm merely suggesting that we get our first kisses over with."_

_Jane raised her eyebrows at his forwardness and sternly said, "No."_

"_Fine, but at the rate you're going you'll be twenty five and kissed-less."_

_Jane felt offended and grabbed his arm before he got up to leave, yanking him back down._

"_I will not be kissl-ki-kis- whatever you just said!"_

_Joey grinned at her stuttering._

"_Well not if you kiss me."_

"_I don't wanna kiss you," she argued, "and why are you so into getting me to kiss you?"_

"_Well, because I'm into doing favors, helping the needy."_

"_I'll punch you."_

"_Yeah right," Grant laughed then fell to the side in pain, "Ow!"_

_Jane smirked at the thought of the bruise Joey would have soon on his right arm. He sat up and frowned at her._

"_Okay, I'm definitely not gonna kiss you now!"_

"_I never wanted you to!"_

"_Rizzoli."_

"_What?"_

_He leaned forward as he closed his eyes and kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed immediately after the first second. It was simple and sweet, lasting about four seconds. He backed away and scooted out of arms reach when he noticed the glare she was now giving him._

_He gave her a nonchalant chuckle, "Well, it's not like you fall in love with your first kiss, Janey."_

"_I cannot believe you just did that," she said with a frown._

"_Well… believe it."_

_He pinched her cheek and gave her a wink before jumping up and running away, laughing as he heard her yell._

"_Joey!"_

"You should be ashamed," his passenger scolded him, "That's how your first kiss happened?"

"Yep," Joe nodded, "I think she still hates me for that."

He had stolen a lot of first from Jane, her first kiss probably being his favorite. She was also his, so the way he saw it, it was a lose-win situation. Maybe win-win because she seemed to be feeling for him what he was feeling for her when they parted ways.

"So, what is this Jane girl like?"

He looked over at the blonde.

"She's a bit hard headed, kinda stubborn, tall, dark hair, brown eyes, killer body."

"Acts like you but hot," the girl said, "Got it. I can't wait to meet her."

"Yep, Jane is something."

The blonde nodded. She looked at Joe and smiled.

"You have a crush on her, don't you Joe?"

"What are we, in fifth grade? No, I mean, Jane is… Jane. We have an odd relationship. Always have. You know, I spent my prom with her. It was fun… one of the few times we actually didn't fight… much."

_Grant stood outside the building, loosening his tie and taking a breather. He could use some time away from his date who was clinging to him the entire night. Sure, it was prom and all, but he could've sworn he'd lost circulation in his right arm. It was like he was her trophy or something. He needed a date though, and his mom would've pestered him if he didn't have one, so he asked her since she'd been dropping hints._

"_Avoiding your blonde bombshell of a date, Joey?"_

_He turned around at the sound of the brunette speaking behind him. Jane walked up beside him and stared at the cars passing by on the road._

"_Maybe," he replied, "What about your date? Krenz?"_

_Jane groaned and rolled her eyes. Joe laughed._

"_Why'd you say yes, if you don't like him?"_

"_Well _someone_ told him where I live and he came over with flowers, chocolates and a teddy bear like it was valentines day or something and asked me in front of my mother. My mother!"_

_Joe kicked at the sidewalk, staring down at his feet as he tried not to laugh at his handy work. Jane backhanded his arm._

"_Don't laugh, that was not funny, Joey."_

"_Well, I just couldn't resist, Janey," he replied, "It's just so fun to mess with you."_

"_He keeps trying to kiss me, do you know how creepy that is. I've known him since the second grade, he ate paste and odd objects out of the trash can."_

_Joe laughed, "Yeah, he was the one who ate that tootsie pop even after there was snotty tissue thrown into the can on top of it."_

_Jane shivered in disgust, "Then he has some sort of sinus thing going on and the odd snorting, I hate you, stop laughing."_

_Joe cleared his throat, "So, you going back in there?"_

"_Hell no. I think I'll hide until the end of prom and let him drive me home. I'm not walking in these damn heels."_

"_Well, what if he doesn't take you home," Grant asked her, "You know what happens after prom."_

"_Don't make me throw up," she pleaded, "I think I'll take my chances walking home now."_

"_Yeah, me too," he said, "My date's got a limo, she'll be okay."_

"_Wait, you're gonna leave one of the hottest girls in school high and dry on Prom night?"_

_Joey nodded, "Yeah. I'd rather hang out with my enemy than her."_

"_Is she that bad?" Jane asked. She shook her head, "Never mind, don't answer that."_

_They began walking down the sidewalk in silence. Two blocks away, Joe was suddenly struck with an idea._

"_Why don't we go to the grocery store, buy some hot dogs, buns, charcoal and go to the restaurant across the street to get ketchup packets and whatever, barbeque in the park and play on the swing."_

_Jane raised an eyebrow and he shrugged._

"_Look, you mom is probably praying you come home at one in the morning with your bra in your purse and my mom expects me to come home late, so why don't you please your mom, I fulfill my mom's expectations and we come home late. It's a time waster and prom began what? An hour ago?"_

_Jane hated to admit it, but he had a point. She sighed._

"_Yeah, okay."_

_Joe pointed to the grocery store beside them and grinned. She rolled her eyes._

"Wait, you basically set her up with a guy she didn't like just so she wouldn't go out with anyone she may actually like?"

"It wasn't like that, Amanda," Joe assured her, though she was right, "I simply got a kick out of seeing her suffer is all."

Amanda smirked, "Right…"

Joe frowned, "Anyway."

_Joe took a bite of his forth hot dog as he swung lazily on the swing beside Jane. Jane was gently swinging back and forth eating her second hot dog. _

"_I have to admit, Joey, you actually came up with a good idea. These hot dogs taste way better than that crap they were serving at prom."_

"_Well you had a great idea with the fruit punch. I didn't even thing of drinks and at least this punch doesn't taste like overly spiked punch."_

"_Yeah, you could light a match and the entire room would catch on fire," she joked, "You think our dates know we're gone yet?"_

"_I'm sure Charlie knows you're gone, but I doubt Janet would even notice," Grant replied, "It's twelve-twenty four and we've spent our prom night playing hide and seek in a grocery store, barbequing, and playing in the park. Sounds like a good time."_

_Jane smiled, "It was.. Is." Should we get going or finish off the rest of the hot dogs and then go?"_

"_Ah, maybe take two for the road and give the rest to some stray we see on the street," he suggested._

"_Sounds like a plan," Jane chuckled._

_They got off the swings and fixed themselves another hot dog before placing the rest on the ground and throwing away their trash. They began walking home._

"_So what are you gonna tell your mother?" Jane asked him._

_He shrugged, "Don't know. Prom had great hot dogs?"_

_Jane laughed, "I'll tell my mom I ditched my date and to play on the see-saw in the park."_

"_You gotta admit, it is still pretty fun to play on the see-saw," Joe said with a grin._

_They got around the corner from Jane's place and came to a stop. He peaked around the corner and saw her mom sitting out on the porch._

"_Your mom's waiting for you."_

"_Ugh, figures," Jane groaned, "Well, thanks for improving prom night for me."_

"_You're welcome, Rizzoli," he said, "You're not expecting a kiss are you."_

"_Ew, no."_

_He grinned, "Well then."_

_He trapped her against the brick wall, a hand on either side of her face before giving her a kiss on the lips. It wasn't supposed to last long, maybe two seconds, but it went on for about eight. He gave her another quick peck on the lips before pulling away completely._

_She smirked and rolled her eyes, "How come when I tell you I don't want you to kiss me, you do it anyway? Second time, Joey."_

"_Well, I just like to get on your nerves."_

"_You're tap dancing on them," she informed him._

_He smiled, "Fancy tap shoes and all?"_

_She hit his chest._

"_Go home, Joey."_

"_Goodnight Janey."_

"_Don't call me Janey."_

"_Don't call me Joey."_

"_Goodnight, Grant._

"_Night Jane."_

"You kissed her? Again?" Amanda said, "Jeez, I definitely can't call dibs on her now without feeling guilty."

Joe rolled his eyes, "It was just to annoy her."

"Okay, so you kissed her and ruined the chances of other potential dates for her prom just to annoy her?" Amanda laughed, "Next you're gonna tell me you ruined one of her relationships just for fun."

Joe remained quiet, eyes on the road. Amanda gasped.

"Oh my god!"

"She didn't like him anyway!"

"You are unbelievable!"

"You don't even know what happened!"

"Then fill me in!"

"Oh look, we're in Boston we should check in," Joe said, changing the subject.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Fine, don't tell me."

Amanda and Joe drove in silence for a moment. The only sound being the radio playing softly and the cars passing them by. Amanda turned to look at him. After a moment, Joe got antsy.

"What?"

"Why didn't you two just get together?"

Joe sighed, "Because when we finally realized maybe we had something, I got this job."

"Ooh…"

"Yeah."

"So would it be okay to call dibs?"

"Sure," Joe agreed, "If Jane likes girls, I give you my blessing to call dibs and get with her."

"Thank you."

"You know I don't really give you my blessing, right?"

She scoffed teasingly, "You act as if I care."

Joe grinned. He couldn't wait to see her again. A week, in Boston to help out the Narcotics division and Amanda helping out Robbery may turn his time in Boston to two weeks or more. Hopefully Jane would be as excited to see him as he was to finally see her. Being away from her made him realize how much he truly did care about her. Hell, he may even love her, not that he was going to scare her away with that tidbit of info.

He continued on his way to the station as he thought about how he was going to react to being around Jane again.

* * *

Threre you have it. Chapter two. I think my mom went outside to complain on the phone to my grandmother about me. I hate when she does that.


End file.
